


The Not So Secret Crush

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, Asakisu, M/M, asakisu week 2020, canonverse, day 6: teasing/secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Asahi decided to invite Kisumi over, but the plan for the invite wasn't something he thought through thoroughly. Awkwardness ensued.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: AsaKisu Week 2020





	The Not So Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Asakisu week until it snuck up on me and was here before I knew it. It's a cute ship and I still feel like such a noob when it comes to any ships in Free. I really need to rewatch the series from the beginning.
> 
> This is my first fic for asakisu. Enjoy! i promise it's better than the summary. :P

Asahi bustled about in the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and fetched a carton of grape juice from the refrigerator. He filled his glass, then hurried to fill Kisumi’s, but the young pink haired man already strode into the kitchen.

“I said I could get it myself.” Kisumi chuckled and flashed a smile. Asahi’s eyes followed him while he poured.  _ Damn, he’s so cute today... every day. _ His smile was enough to stop Asahi’s heart. Before he knew it, his hand was soaked with grape juice. He was so distracted by the other boy that he didn’t pay attention to how much he put in the glass.

“Oh, shit!” Asahi quickly stopped and set the carton down and looked around frantically for something to wipe it up with.

“Here, I got it,” Kisumi said and picked the washcloth that hung over the sink and wiped off the table and Asahi’s hand. “There we go.” The brief brush of Kisumi’s fingers over Asahi’s skin sent a shiver down his spine.

“Sorry.” Heat bloomed on Asahi’s face and he smiled sheepishly. “I was distracted.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s okay.” Kisumi took the dangerously full glass and took a careful drink to lower the level so more wouldn’t spill out.

Asahi grabbed the washcloth and rinsed it out underneath the sink and went over the table and gave it a good rewipe so it wasn’t sticky when his parents got home.

It was summer vacation for the boys while the university was on a little break. Asahi invited Kisumi over while the rest of the Shiina family and inlaws were out to lunch. Asahi opted to stay home for the afternoon and had Kisumi over for good time’s sake. They spent a lot of time together and both were familiar and welcome with each other’s homes by now.

“You...you could have taken the one that wasn’t ready to spill. Would’ve been a shame if you stained that shirt of yours. It’s white after all,” Asahi pointed out.  _ Plus it looks really great on you _ , but he kept that observation to himself. Kisumi wore a short sleeve button down shirt. It fit him a bit on the snug side and he had the top two buttons undone. It was a great effort for Asahi not to linger on Kisumi’s collarbone out of fear he’d start drooling over the site, but he couldn’t look away.

There was not a doubt in the world that Asahi crushed hard on Kisumi. After they met during their junior high years at Iwatobi Junior High, they became super close and kept in touch after that.

And Asahi’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the fluttery feeling he felt whenever Kisumi said his name, looked at him or was in any close proximity to him. It felt like his blood, bones, and internal organs turned into butterflies. It sucked, but he didn’t  _ hate _ it. Which was why Asahi wanted Kisumi to come over today. He didn’t even think it through other than deciding that  _ today _ was the day he was going to tell him his secret.

But all of those thoughts were interrupted by a jab to the ribs. He jumped and snapped back to attention.

“Looks like you’re back down to Earth now, dreamboat. That did the trick.” Kisumi grinned, but not before Asahi saw the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

_ Wait! Was I staring at his collarbone the  _ entire _ time?! _ Asahi covered his face with his hands and shook his head. “Sorrysorrysorry.”  _ I’m such an idiot! _

Kisumi took another drink of juice, unsure what to say to clear up the awkward feeling that crept up on him. “Um, so do you want to sit in the living room or something?” He hooked his thumb behind him.”

Asahi lowered his hands and blinked a few times. “S-Sure. That sounds good.” Kisumi smiled and nodded before he turned and went to go back to the living room, but before he got too far, Asahi grabbed his hand. It was so smooth and warm and—

“Wait!” Asahi cleared his throat. “Wait. I have to tell you something.”

Kisumi turned around and raised a pink eyebrow. He brushed a strand of hair away from a violet eye. “What is it?” He set his glass of juice on the countertop.

“I...uh...Kisumi...look.” Asahi took a deep breath. “I like you,  _ okay _ ?”

Kisumi’s lips parted a crack like he was going to say something, but Asahi kept going, “I’ve liked you since we were kids and...I’ve waited so long to tell you because I didn’t know what our future held, but now we’re in the same university and we’ve been hanging out a lot. Then there’s the fact that I didn’t know if this confession would ruin our friendship or not so I kept this bottled up for so long and…” Asahi sighed.  _ And I’m rambling. _

Kisumi chuckled again. The pink returned to his cheeks. “I was wondering when you were going to confess.” He had that stupid, cute teasing look on his face.

“You...what?”

“You weren’t very good at hiding the fact that you liked me.” Kisumi didn’t bother mentioning the staring he was doing just a few moments ago. “Ever since we were junior high students you’d act so lovestruck sometimes.” He smiled. “I’m surprised you waited this long.”

“I didn’t really know how to bring it up and didn’t want to just randomly burst out and say ‘I like you, Kisumi!’ at some inconvenient moment.” Asahi went silent for a few moments. “Wait. What? Y-You knew or are you pulling my leg, Shigino?”

“I knew. Maybe I developed a crush on you as well over the years.” Kisumi looked down at their hands. Asahi never let go. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze and watched his cheeks turn darker than his hair. “You’re cute. Anyway, don’t worry about our friendship being ruined by this.”

“You...you feel the same way?”

Kisumi nodded.

“I’m glad,” Asahi said softly.

Kisumi leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut, but it was enough to send Asahi’s own as wide as saucers. It took a second for him to get back to reality again and realize that  _ Kisumi Shigino _ was kissing  _ him _ before he kissed back onto those soft grape flavored lips.

When they pulled back Asahi had a goofy smile on his face.  _ Damn _ . “That was nice.”

“Maybe there’ll be more where that came from. Now, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Sure.” Asahi went to pull him into the living room, but Kisumi gave a gentle jerk on his hand.

“You should probably put the grape juice away so it doesn’t  _ all  _ go to waste. Your parents might not notice you overfilled my cup daydreaming about me, but they will notice a remaining carton of spoiled grape juice.”

“Wh-What?”

“I’m teasing. Put the juice away and join me in the living room,” Kisumi said and winked at him. He dropped his hand and took his own glass and went off to sit on the couch.

“Jerk.” Asahi put the cover back on the carton and tucked it away in the fridge. The fluttery feeling he felt was definitely not going away anytime soon. His first admittance of a secret, not-so-secret crush as he thought, that led to his first kiss…

Asahi couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ❤
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [Verooochan](https://twitter.com/Verooochan)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://pillowfort.io/erwin-smith)


End file.
